1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power transmitting system designed to transmit a driving force from an input shaft to wheels through left and right clutches, and particularly, to a clutch lubricating structure in the power transmitting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a power transmitting system of the prior art, an oil pump for lubricating the left and right clutches is mounted at a front portion of the system and driven bit the input shaft connected to a rear end of a propeller shaft.
However, if the oil pump is mounted at the front portion of the power transmitting system, there is a problem in that the length of oil passages for supplying oil to the clutches mounted on left and right opposite sides of the power transmitting system is increased, and moreover, in order to ensure a space for mounting of the oil pump, the longitudinal dimension of the power transmitting system is increased.